A Drop In The Ocean
by maiahmontoya11
Summary: REPOSTED. It's Peeta's senior year and he will do anything to make it his best year, but what happens when Katniss Everdeen fresh out of college and now his history teacher turn his year upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**The first chapter of this story is on my old version of this story which my laptop program won't let me rewrite it or post it so I only can post the rest of the chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any of these characters Like everyone says please review.**

**katniss pov**

Its been 2 weeks and there has been no more make out sessions with Peeta. I hate to say this but I miss his eyes of deep blue, and the way he smirked when are hands brushed each other while i grab a paper from him. We have 2 days tell it is the weekend so today I made the class grab a partner and gave them tell friday to find out about their partners history and present it to the class. After I passed out the papers I started grading papers from other classes.

"Peeta be my partner please?" clove said has she has she ran her hand up his arm Peeta flinched from her touch.

"I told you clove no okay?"clove turned away very angrily has katniss turned to see what peetas reaction to was staring straight at katniss he gave her a small smile and got up and walked to another classmate. I couldn't help but smile to myself.

Friday came really fast it was the last class of the day.

"okay guys read chapter 20 and write a summary of that chapter."

The Class groaned in anger for having homework.I laugh "I could add more...""No." the whole Class stop complaining". she chuckled.

At that moment the bell rang signaling that the day was over the class hurry gathered their items and left it was quiet in the room until shewhen she heard foot steps.

And look up into the deep blue eyes she had missed, she realized what she was doing and looked away.

"Peeta what do you want I really don't want to be here later then I have to be." has she looked up at him

"Just wanted to give you this" handing her a black box and turning and walking out of the she was about o open up the box her phone rang.

"Hey catnip what you up to?".

"Just heading home why you ask?"

"See if you want to go out tonight?"

"Sure what time?"

"How about around 8:00 would that be good for you?"

"Yeah see you then."

"Okay see you then catnip."

She put her phone in her pocket and grab her bag and headed to her car.

...

It was around 8:15 when Gale showed up.

"Hey babe." has he bent down and kissed my lips

"Okay let's go" and we headed to the restaurant .

We were pulling into the place when Gale cut the engine and turned to me.

"aaahhh katniss I like you."

she couldn't help herself from giving him a smirk.

" I think I like you too Gale."

He ran a hand through his hand through his hair.

"You know I'm not good with words... I think I'm in love with you".

This came has a big blow to her she knew it was bound to happen, the way he has been acting these past few weeks.

"Gale I like you but think we are moving a little to fast here.

I saw the look of defeat on his face.

"Yeah, your right I guess, we should head in" he said has he opened his door and got out and walked to open hers.

...

Dinner was pretty uneventful. I knew Gale was not happy with me for discouraging him but we only have been dating for a month I was not ready to settle down just with someone. We where pulling into my drive when I turned to him.

"Gale I'm sorry." has I looked at him.

"It's fine." has he stared out his window.

"Okay then ... will you call me tomorrow?"

"I don't know I got meetings all day" he said taking a quick glance at her.

"Okay talk to later Gale." she said has she open her door and got out.

"Yeah okay." looking up at her.

"I'm really sorry..."

"I know katniss, okay I shouldn't have said it I'm sorry too I will talk to you later."

Has she took a step back from the car and he pulled out of the driveway. She watched him pull out of the drive way, and slowly making her way to her house.

Has she set her purse on the counter she got a text message.

"Do you like it?" It was from Peeta

I was confused

"Like what?" I replied back

couple seconds later he replys.

"The gift I gave you."

I totally forgot about that so I put the phone down and go through the bag and take out the black box open it is and pulled out a sliver chain and there Is one little pearl on the chain. It was the most beautiful and thoughtful thing she has ever gotten even from put it the box and and grab her phone and sat down on the couch.

"Peeta you shouldn't have!". She sent

" Anything for you ;)." he sent back

She didn't know how to respond to that so she did best she could .

"Thanks, and where did you get it?" She sent

"Well, I was walking on the beach and saw it in the sand and though of you."

She though before she couldn't respond this was even harder, so she did her best again.

"Thanks Peeta"

"Ur welcome katniss;)"

That was the last text he sent to me that night.

...:...

The next morning while l was making breakfast there was a knock at the front door.

l open the door there stood Peeta wearing tight fitting jeans and a dark blue shirt that was covered by black hoodie.

"Good morning may I come in?" has he flash is most famous smile, that almost made me melt right then.

"Sure, come in."

Step aside to let him in. He sat down on the couch and turned to her he had this look in his eye's.

"What?".

"Nothing."

Has he smile then I look down at myself a saw that I was only in some very short shorts and a see through tank top where you could see my bra.l through the shirt.

I couldn't have ran fast to my room and changed.

When I came out he already made himself at home, and turned on the tv and and was watching some show on food network. l walked around the couch and sat down next to him.

"Peeta not to sound rude or anything, but why you here?"

He turned his eye's away from the tv to her and smiled.

"I had a few hours to kill so I though I would spend them with you."

She just smiled and turned her head to the tv.

l was hour since Peeta showed up and I don't know how we got this way. I was snuggled into his side and he had a arm wrapped around my shoulder while we watched tv. He sometimes made me laugh. And I don't think I laughed this much before but when I was with him it felt like I don't have to worry about anything because Peeta will some how make me feel better.

"She is totally going to win." l said has I looked at him.

"No she is not, her food looks nasty." He said has he made a choking noise.

"Fine that's make a bet if she wins you own me 20 bucks."

"And if she loses ... l get a kiss from you." He says smirking.

I know I should have agree but my competitive side came out.

"Deal."

...

And just my luck the girl ends up losing.

I nervously glance over at him. He smiles and leans over and presses his lips to my lips at first I don't kiss him back then I gave in and do. I thread my hands through his blond locks and he gently lays me down on the couch and continue kissing me. And at that moment my phone rang we stop and I looked into his eye's and smiled.

"Aren't you going to get that?" he said smirking l push his chest a little so I could get up. And ran to my phone.

"Hello." I said

"Hey catnip."he said

"Hey Gale."

I could see Peeta looked crushed.

"I was wondering if you wanted to just kick back and watch tv with me?"

"ooohhh sure what time?" getting sad that my day with Peeta was ending.

"I will be home in 30 minutes I will see you then."

"Okay bye Gale."

"Bye katniss."

After that I hung up I turned to Peeta.

"I'm sorry you have to go Peeta."

"It's fine." Has he headed to the door I follow he stopped in front of the door.

"One for the road?" he smiled

"One what for the-..." I was cute of when Peeta crashed his lips to my lips it stopped to soon when he pulled away and opened the door and walked out. She hated to say it's but I think I'm falling in love with Peeta Mellark.

...


	3. Chapter 3

**don't own any of these characters and once again please review any reviews welcomed.**

It was around 9 when Gale showed up with Chinese and we got settled in on the couch where not to long ago I was making out with Peeta. Gale flipped on the tv and we ended up watching Prison Break reruns. While Gale was paying attention to the show my phone went off signaling that I got a text.

"I had fun lip hugging with you today ;)." From Peeta of course.

"Really? That's all that was fun for you with

me." I replied

I set my phone down in my lap and turned my attention back to the tv, few minutes later I feel my phone vibrate.

"No I enjoy every minute I have with you." I couldn't help but smile to myself

" What you so happy about catnip?" Gale said has I realized he has been watching me for awhile.

"It was just Johanna just telling me about her latest hook up." Which wasn't totally not all a lie she told me earlier, but I just haven't replied yet.

"That's Johanna haha." He said laughing.

"Yeah." I said and he turned back to the tv.

I went back to texting Peeta.

"Me too." I sent to him.

"Knew you did ;), well I have to get to bed you know school tomorrow;) haha goodnight katniss." She smirked at what he sent.

"Goodnight Peeta." She sent back.

...:...

The next day I decide to dress casual for work, a simple pair of jeans and a black tank top, with a dark green jacket. When she pulled up to the school the sun was shining and students where heading into the school. I hopped out of my jeep and grab my bag out of the back seat and headed up the stairs into the building.

I was making my way to my classroom when.

"Looking good today Ms. Everdeen"

"Thanks Cato since I see your here will I be

seeing in class today right?" I said has I stopped and eyed the student that was clearly checking me out.

"ooohhh I will be in class today ."

He said laughing with his little group.

"Don't push it Cato." I said sternly has I continued my to my classroom.

The bell rang and students began to file into the room. Today they had a review packet to do for a test that was coming up.

It was half way through the period when none other then Cato raised his hand I roll my eyes didn't want to deal with his flirting today.

"Yes Cato."

"I don't get number 3?" He said has he flashed me a smile.

"Bring it up here"

He got out of seat and walked up to my desk and handing me his paper. Has I started to explain it to him I realized he wasn't paying attention to me his eye's where on me but he sure wasn't looking at my eye's .

"Cato." I said has I snapped my fingers in front of his eye's .

"Yeah." He said

"My eye's are up here, do that one more time I will have to bring this up with the principal understand?"

"Yes ." He said has he grab his paper and headed to his seat student's in the class started to snicker.

"Back to work." Has I sat back down in my seat. I looked around the room to see that Peeta was looking directly at me in his eye's I could see a hint of anger in them I wondered. What did I do.

...

The bell rang signaling it was the end of the period.

"Have a good day guys." I said has the filed out the door I could see that Peeta on purpose was taking his time packing is stop up.

"Hey uumm Peeta did I do something wrong?" I asked nervously which I had no clue why I was nervous. He looked shocked.

"What, no why you ask?"he asked while taking a quick glance at the door like he was scared someone was going to show up.

"Well you looked angry when I was talking to Cato." I said looking at him.

"I was mad be-..."

"Come on Peeta you promised that you would walk me to my next class." There stood clove smiling at Peeta.

I felt a shot of jealousy at the way clove would flirt with Peeta.

"I will Clove just give me a second is telling me something." He said turning to me.

"I will just tell you tomorrow Peeta it can wait you need to get to your next class."

"Okay, see you tomorrow." He said with sadness in his eye's.

"Yeah see you tomorrow." I said a little too harsh.

He walked over to Clove

.

"Let's go." He said to her.

"Okay, by see you tomorrow." She said has she ran to catch up to Peeta.

This day started out great but it seemed like it's not going to end on a good note.

...

The rest of the day went by a total blur. I was throwing my bag in the back seat when I got a text.

"Can we talk?" He sent

"I can't, not today." Has she hopped up into the car and started it.

She was halfway home when she got another text. She pulled over in a grocery store parking lot and read it.

"There is nothing going on between me and her."

"Really? Sure look like there was."

"I just though that If I gave into her she would leave me alone nothing happened."

"I got to go." After I sent that I turned my phone off and pulled back onto the road.

That night was Thresh birthday Gales best friend, I was friends with his wife Rue. We pulled up to the restaurant that the party was being held at, got out and headed inside. The place was packed with people.

"I'm going to head off and talk to Rue." I said to Gale

"Okay." He kissed my forehead and went the opposite direction heading to where Thresh

was.

"Hey Rue big party you have here." I said has I gave her a quick hug and sat down.

"Yeah I let Thresh chose the guest list didn't realize he would invite the whole town."

"Yeah sure looks like he did." I said has I smiled at how we kept a joke going even when no one was listening it was only Me, Gale, Rue and Thresh.

"So how is Prim?"

Prim was my sister currently going to college at NYC. She only calls once a week that's all the time we have because we both are busy.

"She hasn't called this week yet but last week she said she was fine."

"And how is being a teacher treating you?"

"It's okay makes it seem like I was a angel in high school." She said laughing.

"Yeah Katniss everyone knew you where the bad girl of the school."

"I wasn't that bad."

"Yeah during every discussion if you though it was you would announce it to the whole class that you disagreed with it."

We where laughing when Thresh and Gale came and sat down in the booth with us.

"What you guys laughing about?" Gale questioned

"How katniss was a bad girl in high school." Rue said

"She totally was man." Thresh said

Me, Rue and Thresh went too the same school since elementary school.

Rue excused herself to use the bathroom, and Gale and Thresh started talking about football, when a waitress walked passed us.

"Okay boys here is your table I will be back to take your orders."

They got a table in the center of the restaurant they looked between 17 and 18. One of they was standing with his back to all I could tell was he had familiar dirty brown hair.

"Hey dude Peeta look Clove is here" one of guys said the one with his back to me turned to face me, I saw those blue eye's I could never forget. I quickly hided my face in Gale's shirt he wrapped his around me.

"Great what is she doing here?, hey Thom switch seats with me." I heard Peeta say

"Okay ."l heard feet move against the carpeted floor.

I sat up just in time when Rue came back we started chatting about work. The whole time he could feel him staring at her. When the waiter came to are table I took a look at him and are eye's where boring into one each others he gave her a quick wink to her and went back to talking.

"And miss what would you like?" The waiter startle me a little bit.

"Just a salad would be fine." And after that the waiter grab are menus and said the food will be done shortly.

It was about was about halfway though dinner when I so Peeta get out and head the door to the restaurant. I little bit later I get a text from him.

"Come to the alley by the restaurant."

So I did the best I could to excuse myself.

"I'm going to go plug my phone into the charge." She hurried so the couldn't say anything.

it was dark expect for the street lights she came to the alley way and so a figure leading against the wall she really hoped it was Peeta.

"Peeta?" She asked

"Yes." He said walking to her.

I don't know why but every step he tookI took a step back. He looked like a predator stacking his prey , I kept backing up tell I felt my back hit the cold brick of the building. He got close tell his nose brushed against my nose

.

"Hello Katniss." Was all he said before his lips crashed against my lips. What was my point of resisting we are already in way too deep, so I brought my hands to his hair pulled a little and kissed him back. He pulled back when we were both out of air.

"I have missed you, and I hoped it made up for what happened today." He said smiling.

"I guess it did, but we need to get back." I said smirking.

"Yeah I guess." He said stepping out of the alley way.

He turned and said "I will text you later tonight."and with that and a wink he headed into the restaurant. few minutes later I head in.

"There you are katniss l, what took you so long?" Gale asked.

"couldn't find the cord for the charger." I said sitting down.

I take a glance over at Peeta's table I see Clove making her way over there. I turned and looked out the window of the restaurant to hide my glare. I could believe what I saw when I looked at his table again, Clove walk up to him put her hands around his neck and leaded downed and kissed him and he didn't push her away our anything. We paid are bill and wave Rue and Thresh goodnight. Gale was driving me home I looked out the window and could help but think that. I though Peeta wouldn't do a thing like this but I guess I was wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

**I **don't** own any of these chracters, review please any are welcome.**

l was currently sitting on the beach reading a the notebook when I felt a pair of strong bare arms.

"Don't you dare do it Peeta, you do it I will never kiss you again." I said glaring at him.

He stopped walking and smirked at her.

"I will take my chances."he smiled and started running toward the water while carrying me when we got waist deep he turn me so m facing him he leads in so his nose is touching my nose.

"Hold your breathe." He said.

Before I could say anything he throw me into the water and dived in after I resurfaced he slowly he came up skimming his nose across my bare stomach and came up for air. He lead down and captured my lips, for s little while we just floating and kissing. When we decided to head home. We where pulling into my drive way.

"I had a good time I said to him.

"Me too ." He said smiling.

I leaded over a kissed him he kissed back.

When I pulled away open car door and stepped out.

"Hey katniss ."

"Yeah?".

"I love you."

I smiled.

"Love you too."

And I closed the door and headed into the house. Closed the door and sighed she wonder how she could be so in love with Peeta only known him for s few weeks and I can tell him I lover him, but Gale I can't say it too him after two months what is wrong with me? Gale was coming back in two days I had now clue what I was going to do. Was I going to break up him, if you asked me I have no clue . And with Peeta I could live a thousand lifes and still I wouldn't deserve him. If I did break up with Gale, would Peeta stay with me? All these questions swirled around in my head. I decided to go to bed early tonight.

The next morning I get up and get ready for worked pretty fast, hop into my jeep and head out. I was a little late so has expected all the students were mingling.

"Okay guys in your seats." Everyone headed back to there seats. I notice that Peeta was absent, he didn't tell her he wasn't going to be gone.

She turned to the board and start writing assignments down. I turned just in time to see Peeta trying to sneak into class.

" why are you late to my class."

He didn't answer just looked down not meeting my eye's.

"Last chance Mellark, and next time I will send you to the office."

Little bit half I started teaching, Clove Johnston came striding through the door smiling of course at Peeta.

"How lovely for you to join us Clove just has I told Peeta a few minutes ago next time your late to the office you go."

And with that I turned around and began writing again. Thinking about the whole situation why was Peeta late and Clove. I started getting worried that something happen between them.

"Okay you guys work on the assignments on the board."

Right after I let them loose Cato raised his hand.

"Yes Cato?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I speak for all the guess in here you look devine today." He said has he raked his eye's all over me.

"Cato, last chance one more inappropriate thing comes out your mouth I will send you to the office, you understand."

"Yes ." He said embarrassed

"Okay everyone back to work."

I land around the room and Peeta didn't look at her, he was just looking down and writing.

...

Wednesday came and I was on my way to pick up Gale. I pulled up to the curb and waited. I have talked to Peeta since Monday it wasn't my fault he stop texting me, calling me, and coming over. The opening of the passenger door interrupted my thoughs.

"Hey." I said has he got in.

"Hi baby." He said leaning over the console and kissed me, the kiss didn't feel anything like the kisses she I with Peeta.

"So how was your trip?" Has I pulled away from the curb onto the road.

"It was fine we sold the Kingston building to the Johnston's so that was good, but most of all I missed you." He said has he grab my hand that was in my lap.

"I missed you too." I felt horrible because when Gale was gone I was so caught up in Peeta, that the only time she though of him was when called every other day when he called to see how I was doing, and give me a update on how his work was doing.

"Want to see a movie tonight?" He said breaking the silence.

"Sure, just let me stop at home and change."

"Okay I will ho in and see what is playing." Has we both hot out of the car and headed inside.

I made my way to the bedroom and change into some jeans and a tank top with a light jacket over it.. I headed to the bathroom to freshen up when my phone went of signaling that I got a message, it was from Peeta.

"Can i see you tonight?" He asked.

"Not tonight I'm going out." I replied.

"Where?"

"The movie, why you ask?"

"During the movie say your going to go to the bathroom, I have to talk to you."

Why did he need to talk to me? Did he realize that he deserves way better then me, she decided to just wait tell she talks to her to figure it out and with that she headed into the bathroom.

...

We where getting are tickets for the movie we decided to see We Are The Millers. We hot are tickets and headed over to the snack counter while Gale told the lady behind the counter what he wanted, while I scanned the lobby looking to see if Peeta was already here.

"Katniss what you want?" Gale said.

"What?" I said turning to him.

"I said do you want anything?".

"I will have a small popcorn." I said to the lady she rang everything up and Gale paid for it.

We grab are food drinks and headed to the theater.

Halfway through the movie I excused myself to use the bathroom. I was walking out of the theater into the lobby seeing a figure standing in the middle of the lobby.

"Peeta?"

He turned around the first thing I notice was the blond locks that I was used to falling over his eyes where gone he had cut his hair.

"Hey." He said smiling.

"You cut your hair?".

"Yeah it was getting long you like it?.

"Yeah but I kind of miss it being long."

"We should move where no one can see us."

We move to a darken hallway next to a empty theater.

"Why haven't text Mr or call me" I said looking up into his eyes.

"That's why I wanted to talk to you are probably going to hate me for this but remember i did it for us."

I looked down preparing for the worst.

"Katniss look at me."

I still looked down. He put finger abd lifted my head so I was looking at him, and leaned down and he pecked my lips once and stroked his thumb across my cheek.

"Now katniss will you listen to me?"

I shock my head yes.

"Okay my parents wanted to move down to Texas to be closer to my grandparents, and that meant I would have to be away from you, and I could let that happen."

He smiled at me and continued.

"So I told them I had a girlfriend that I didn't want to leave behind right now."

"You told them about me?".

"This part you have to promise me that you won't get made." He said looking nervous.

I didn't say anything.

"Katniss I only love you." He said once again placing his lips on my lips, after a little bit.

"I promise."

"Okay I didn't say it was you I was dating I told them it was Clove."

It felt like that my heart fell into my stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own any of these characters. And review, review and review. if I don't get any I might stop tell me what you guys think.**

"See I told you you're going to get mad." I stepped away from him.

"I'm not mad." I said stepping out from in the hallway.

"Yeah you are Katniss I can tell." he said with that worried expression.

"I got to get back to Gale."as I turned and headed to the theater.

"Katniss we can't leave it like this." he said pleading.

"I will talk to you later Peeta." And with that I walked into the theater.

...

When the movie ended we headed out to the parking lot.

"I will go bring the car around."Gale said grabbing the keys in walking out into the dark.

"Katniss!"I know that voice by heart I quash he would make this easy, but he was making it difficult.

"Katniss." He said putting his hand on my shoulder and turning me around.

"What you want Peeta?" Looking down the street making sure that Gale pulling up with the car.

"Katniss come on I don't like her, I did it for us."

"That's the thing Peeta how can there be a us we have to sneak to see each other I'm cheating on my boyfriend with the guy I've only known for a couple weeks and plus I'm your teacher you have to go out with someone that you don't even like so you can stay here to be with me." Gale pulled up at that moment.

"We can do this Katniss I just have to finish this year we can be together." Has he grab my hand, I pulled my hand away from his.

"I can't do this to you or myself." I walked to the curb has Gale pulled up.

Gale pulled us away from the curb, I wiped the tears from my face before Gale saw.

I know what Peeta did was great I just didn't want him to do things he doesn't like just to please me.

...

It's been two weeks since I have talked to Peeta, and I missed him terribly. The students have been on break for a week. Anytime I saw him he would give me a small smile. The bell unscripted my thoughs signaling school was over. I packed my stuff up and headed to my car to load it up.

"Katniss?" His voice have her this warm fuzzy warm feeling inside me.

"Yes Peeta?" Has I loaded my bag into my car.

"I miss you, I miss your smile, and miss being able to make you laugh."

" I miss you too I just don't want start something and then have you realize you can do better then me." I said sadly.

He ran is thumb across my cheek.

"That won't happen because I love you so much it hurts, when I see you in pain I want to make Thaksin away, when I see you crying I will try my best to make you laugh again."

In that moment I knew that no one ever would love her like he does.

"Can I see you this week? He said smiling.

"I don't know, I got to deal with something."

"Okay." He said looking at the ground.

I closed the trunk and open the drivers side door. I want to hug him but I can't because there are still students around.

"Talk to you later Peeta." I said closed the door and waving to him.

I started up the car and pulled out.

While she was driving she got to thinking she really wanted to be with Peeta and I was going to do anything she could do to be with him.

...

So here I was sitting with Gale on the couch in total silence.

"So why did you need to talk to me." He said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Okay uhhmmm I don't know how to say this with out hurting you but I think we should start seeing other people." I said folding my hands together.

"Was I that bad of a boyfriend?" He says getting angry.

"No it's just that we are trying to hard to make this work, when we both know it's not going to work."

"Please katniss don't do this, I will spend more time with you but don't do this we are so good together."

"Gale the whole time we were together felt like we were just friends and I liked that, there is someone out there that is right for you but that person is not me, but I will always be your friend."

"Your the right person for me and if I have to wait along time for you to realized that then I will wait." As he walk to the door and open before he open it he said.

"I wit be waiting for you katniss."

And with that he walked out. That didn't go has planned.

...

In five days school starts back up and I still haven't seen Peeta since school has been out. I was getting changed after my Saturday run when the doorbell rang.

"Just a minute!" I yelled and made my way down the hall to the front door.

There stood Peeta in jeans a plain black tee with a dark blue hoodie on.

"I brought lunch." He said smiling, holding a bag of food.

"Just in time I'm starving."I said grinning and moved aside so he could come in.

He handed me my food and took his out his. I had the most devine sandwich ever and for desert we had cheese buns.

"Wow that was the best lunch I ever had, where you get it from. I said leading back in my chair.

"Actually I didn't buy it I made." He said smiling proudly.

My eye's almost popped out of my head.

"Wow your talented, are you planing on going to college to get your own business?"

"Yeah I'm my family already owns the bakery downtown."

"That's great do you plan to taking it over?" I asked.

"Yeah."

After that we chatted for along time I never had this fun while just taking to them Peeta excused him to the restroom. I picked up the dishes and started cleaning them. I heard the front doors lock jiggle while was drying the dishes then it opened. I walked out into the hallway and came face to face with Gale.

"What are you doing here Gale?" I said hoping Peeta didn't choose to come out at this moment.

"Came to drop this key you have me to get some things I left here." he tried to go down the hall but I moved in front of him.

"I can get the stuff where are they?" I said nervously.

"It's fine I will." He tried again to sidestep me but I again blocked him.

"Katniss why aren't you letting me through?" He asked questionably.

He scanned the room like he was looking for something and then his eye's locked onto something. I glanced to see what he was looking at, and there through on the couch was Peeta's hoodie he took of when he arrived.

"Gale this is not what you think it's my coat." I said hoping he believe it. When at that time Peeta felt the need to appear.

"Katniss your out of-..." He didn't finish his sentence his eye's locked with Gale's, I could are him swallow hard.

"What is he doing here?" Gale asked glaring at Peeta.

Both Peeta and me where silent.

"Your going out with him aren't you?" He said turning to me.

"Gale-..."

"I knew something was going on at the movies when I saw you too together, was he the reason you broke up with me?" He said glaring at me.

Before I could answer Peeta spoke up.

"It's not all her fault I'm part to blame here." He told Gale.

"Yeah you are blondie." he said turning his gaze to Peeta.

"Gale knock it off we are over if you want any friendship with me I would get your stuff and go."

"Fine." Has he shoved Peeta put of his way to get into the bedroom.

When he walked out of the bedroom he set his bag full of his things on the dinning room table. And turned to me.

"I have one more question, where you seeing him when we were together? I didn't have to answer it my silence answer it for him.

"Wow katniss out of everyone wouldn't think you would do this to me." He went to pick up his bag when he stop like he was thinking, he turned to Peeta.

"And this is for taking Katniss from me."

Before I could stop him Gale punched Peeta in the jaw. And all hell broke loose.

**Please review or might have to stop uploading.**


End file.
